


Alien

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [9]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Kaiju, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, No Dialogue, Non-Verbal Characters, Other, Prompt Fic, Symbiotic Relationship, post vs spacegodzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: After defeating Space Godzilla and saving the earth (again), Godzilla goes to Infant Island for a well-deserved nap.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This is very experimental, and it was quite fun to write two characters speaking to each other without actually speaking!

Godzilla let out a deep sigh, flanks heaving as he settled into the hidden valley. He was glad for the isolation of Infant Island, especially since the humans had desecrated such massive swathes of the natural world for their forests of metal and energy and stone. He was tired, considering the merits of hibernating under the ocean for a while. Especially after that creature made from his own blood had tried to invade from space and replace him. How his genetic material had gotten off the planet, he didn't know. He'd gotten a whiff of Biollante off the thing too. Damn humans, not knowing when to leave well enough alone. 

A soft clicking chitter made him open one eye. Poky, sharp little legs climbed up his flank as Mothra settled on top of him. He conveyed to Mothra his annoyance that she hadn't come to help with the… space Godzilla clone thing, making a soft, rumbling growl. Mothra made a tinkling, chittering sound. Laughing at him. She told him he needed to clean up his own messes. Godzilla very nearly rolled over to dump her on the ground, grouchy. 

Instead he conveyed very clearly that he was  _ not _ responsible for weird alien clones of himself with weird crystals sticking out of them. And  _ especially _ not the fact that said alien clone had decided,  _ independently _ , to attack the earth.  


Mothra laughed at him again, and Godzilla growled. She was damn lucky he was too tired and injured from the fight with the thing to want to fight with her. He told her as much, deeply grouchy. She twinkled at him, gently fanning her wings to let her magical energies settle over him to speed up his healing. He made a vaguely disgusted snort. Now he wasn't allowed to knock her off, because she was 'helping'. Stupid morals. 

Mothra pointed out helpfully that at least he hadn't been fighting alone! The humans had deployed one of their strange metal versions of him to help. Godzilla told her that when he wrecked one of the human's stupid metal versions of himself, he wanted them to  _ stay _ wrecked. Those annoying humans kept repairing the stupid thing. At least this one had looked less like him. The first one had been deeply disturbing. Part of the reason he'd wrecked it in the first place. Also, he had the sneaking suspicion that the humans were trying to kill him and replace him with the weird metal versions. That they'd helped him take out the alien clone was self serving in a way that did not guarantee a cessation of future violence. Godzilla pointed this out. 

Mothra scurried up to his shoulder and smacked his snout with one of her forelimbs. Godzilla let out a wounded noise. Mothra told him very tartly that nothing would ever become peaceful if he continued to be such a suspicious brat. Godzilla turned his head away in a sulk. She had a point, but he didn't have to like it. Mothra let him keep his peace, luckily, spreading her wings over his body like a cloak and beginning to sing, a wordless, eerie version of the hymn her faeries had crafted. Her healing energies made him sleepy, and between her reassuring presence and his own exhaustion, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
